Bunny invasion
by Aries of Attitude
Summary: Evil bunnies are invading Planet Zi! But why? Whose's their leader?
1. Default Chapter

A/N ~ I can't believe I 'am writing this!! *shudders* Please don't sue me unless you want my entire savings of three dollars!! That's alot of money isn't it? Anyway the summary is Simple take over planet Zi with an invasion of evil bunny rabbits and my friend Jessie tries to save everyone with the help of the guardian force.Flames will be accepted just please leave your email address and why you don't like it.If you can't do that then your pretty much a rude coward whose opinion doesn't amount to anything anyway!!

Opps!! Sorry lost it for a bit there!! What can I say that's why my friends deemed me Aries of ATTITUDE!! ~.~U *sweat drop*

Disclaimer ~ I' am thirteen what do you think? I own nothing because Jessie and Adam own themselves The Evil Bunny Invasion

By Aries of Attitude

Jessie ~ GOOD MORNING!

No answer

Jessie ~*looks around*Hey that was my best "good morning" and nobody said good morning to me! What fun is this vacation to Zi gonna be if no body tells me good morning? *sees note on the door*

Jessie ~ This is from Aries!!

Dear Jessie,

I left to go shopping earlier this morning. Adam is still asleep so go wake him up and feed something. We both know he can't cook! I'll meet up with you guys later today!

~Aries~

Jessie ~ Well Adam's still here!! *smiles evilly* Aries told me to go wake him up sooooo....Hey Adam!!! GOOODD MORNNIINGG!!

So Jessie ran into Adam's hotel room screaming like a banchee but she noticed something strange. When she pulled back the covers.......

Jessie ~ Why are there little white hairs and bunny paw prints all over the bed?

So Jessie stood there very puzzled and stared at the bed pondering over what had happened to one of her best friends.

*Two hours later*

Jessie ~ This can only mean one thing...Adam's mutating into a bunny!!! Ahhh!!!!!

I don't know if can continue this friendship!! Bunnies scare me with their red eyes and white fuziness!!But wait Adam is but a mere twelve-year old boy and genetic deformities such as this usually happen later in life.I must ponder this more.........

*Two hours later*

Jessie ~ I know what it means now!! Bunnies are invading!!!! Ahh!!! I told Aries they would come but nooooo she didn't believe me and now the bunnies have captured Adam!! I have to find the Guardian Force.

*At the Guardian Force base*

Thomas, Van and Fiona sat at a desk with Jessie in front of them. Fiona was pouring salt in a cup of coffee, Van was asleep drooling all over the desk and Thomas was talking to Jessie.

Thomas ~ No

Jessie ~ But...

Thomas~ No 

Jessie ~ They

Thomas ~No 

Jessie~ Really

Thomas ~No 

Jessie~ DID!!

Thomas~ Prove it!

Jessie ~ *Holds up bed sheet*

Fiona~ *Examining it closely* These do look like Rabbit prints and hairs Thomas.

Thomas~ But Miss Fiona how do we know that these "Bunnies" kidnapped her friend?

Van~*Sleepily* Yeah What if your friend's just mutating into a bunny?

Jessie~*Shutter* Don't say that!!

*Phone rings*

Thomas~ Hello?

Person~ Sir it appears that your brother has been kidnapped.

Thomas~ What? Karl? By who?

Person~ Your not gonna believe me

Thomas ~ WHO?

person~ Well....Bunnies

Thomas~ WHAT?!

person~ we saw him being carried off by bunny rabbits and the strange thing is the same thing happened to a young girl named.....

Jessie ~ ARIES!!

person ~That's right and it also happened to Lt O'Connell and surprisingly Raven and Reese and both organoids!!

Thomas ~ *Hangs up* We've got ourselves a bunny invasion.

*Hide out*

Bunny soldier ~ *High pitched voice* Sir we have captured six humans should we the Guardian our demands?

Voice~ No I want to see them suffer first! Just lock the prisoners up!

Bunny soldier ~Yes sir!!

Voice ~ Soon the Guardian force shall meet their end!! *Evil laugh*

A/N ~ Well what do you think? Who's behind this and what's gonna happen to the prisoners? Please R/R 10 reviews before I continue!!

10 reviews or I don't continue so plz R&R!!!


	2. A prisoner's thoughts

A/N ~ Wow! I thought you guys would flame me for writing something so stupid and yet so true!! Anyway I' am going to answer some reviews and then shutup and finish this chapter!! Okay first to Silly Leo. No Silly Leo I don't think that a stuffed lion will work against evil, world dominating Bunnies and yes I' am at the Bunny's camp Miss-I-like-to-ask- lots-of -questions.

to Shelly ~ Don't be jealous, it's no fun here even with Karl and Raven. They're asleep right now; everyone is except me.

to Sick little Fiend ~ I'll tell O'Connell hi for you, even though he's mad at me. Everyone is and I'll explain why. I'll tell you what's been happening to all of us for the past six hours.

Dedicated ~ This chapter is dedicated to Jessie (the heroin of this story) because she's getting braces (sp?)and will have to forfeit popcorn (one of her favorite foods) and bubblegum for the next several years. We all pity you Jessie and I promise not to eat popcorn around you until your braces come off!!

Disclaimer ~ *muttering* I hate these things!! I don't own anything because Jessie and Adam own themselves!! The only thing I own is myself!! Happy!!?? *pouts*

Bunny Invasion Chapter2

By Aries of Attitude

Karl's pov

I woke up in a dark cell with only a little light streaming through a window high above my head. I was the only one in my cell , which was big enough for about five people. I looked out through the bars into the next cell and saw to my surprise I saw Raven, Reese and Lt O'Connell. In the cell beside them the two organoids shadow and Spectular (sp?). I tried to remember how I had gotten there but, all that came was that I had been ambushed by rabbits and kidnapped right in front of my soldiers!! They didn't even lift a finger to help!! "When I get back I' am going to make them all do push ups until their little arms pop off!" 

I said with a sinister smirk. Then the doors of the cell opened and two huge rabbits walked in holding two new prisoners. They were both just kids probably only 12 or 13. One was a tall boy with Blondish hair. He was talking to the rabbit guard apparently trying to convince them not to eat the other prisoner, which was a short girl with blondish brown hair and a very big mouth.

Girl ~ Let me go!!!! I want down now!!!!

Boy ~ Please don't eat her Mr. Scary, Gigantic rabbit with extremely large teeth. Aries hasn't been thinking quite right since she was dropped on her head as very small child and also when she was born her mom told me that the doctors had to pry her very small foot out of her very large mouth. Not to mention the time in Pre-K when Jessie dropped a........

Aries ~ Silence Adam!!! Half of the stuff you said never happened and you know it!!!!!!!!!

Adam ~ Well sorrrrryyy...I was kinda trying to save you because in case you haven't noticed these things could bite heads off like they were gummy bears but, noooooo you didn't even stop running your mouth long enough to realize that did you ???!!! 

Aries ~ *surprised at the usually patient, never annoyed Adam* Ummm...Feel better Adam?

Adam ~ *laughing an embarrassed laugh while rubbing the back of his head* (A/n ~ *message to Jessie* Can you just see Adam doing that? The whole head rubbing thing? *laughs* sorry back to the fic!!)

Karl stared at the two. "How can they be so calm all of sudden?" "Did they just forget that they were being held by giant rodents and that they have no idea where they are or why they're here?" I asked myself mentally but, I didn't have too long to gawk at them because the door to my cell opened and the girl Aries was hurled over my head. Adam was tossed too but, didn't go farther than a few feet. I looked back to see if Aries was okay and not only was she okay but, she had run past me in an attempt to attack the BG or Bunny guard that had thrown her. She almost made it too, until ....SLAM!!!

Aries ~ OWWWWWW!!!!

Aries was now hopping up and down on one foot while franticly waving her swollen hands. She reminded me of some kind of tropical bird in fact I could just hear her go squawk!! Everyone else's reaction was very similar to mine.

Adam ~ *Howling like a deranged Hyena*

O'Connell ~ *Chuckling softly* She's hurt it's not nice to laugh at hurt people. Bad O'Connell no laugh, no think mean thoughts. No laugh at hurt per- *Starts laughing*

Raven ~ Stupid kid

Reese ~ Was I just born to be surrounded by complete and total idiots?

Aries ~ Your all friggin cruel!!!! 

After we all clamed down and Adam and I took care of Aries's hands, we began discussing gathering information. We all figure that we're here for ransom from both of the governments of Zi. 

O'Connell ~ If we can only figure who their leader is.

Adam ~ Sorry me and Aries didn't hear them mention who.

Reese ~ So we're stuck here?

Karl ~Yep

Raven ~ Crap!!

All ~ *Notices faint typing sounds*

And all eyes rested on Aries and her small laptop

A/n ~ I hope I did Karl's pov right. But anyway you can figure out the rest. They're mad at me for not telling them about my laptop. 10 more reviews plz!!!


	3. Evil Jessica Rabbit

A/N ~ Hello everyone!! Here's the next chappie!! I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed I luv you guys!! Especially Dark Angel and her friend!! People like you are the reason I write stories like this!!

*Guardian force base*

"I WANT TO COME!!! LET ME COME PLEASE!!!!" Jessie screeched.

"Err.. Thomas to spare us all a headache maybe you....." Van started to say.

"Quit Van!!" Thomas said his voice full of rage. No twelve year old is gonna tell me what to do. 

"If you don't let me come I'll do something really evil" Jessie whispered darkly

"Just what persay are you going to do huh ditz ?"Thomas said smirking.

There it was the word that turned the annoyingly nice sweet Jessie into bum buh bum!!! **Evil Jessica Rabbit.** When her uncle had first given her the nickname as a little girl he had meant to use it affectionately but, after later discovering her slit personality it had been used to talk about Jessie's evil side **Evil Jessica Rabbit. **It had been discovered the day her older brother Jeffery had decided to test out the new insult he had learned on his little sister. Needless to say the word **ditz** never came out of his mouth again. One thing was for sure though Jessie was the Jeckel Hide of twenty-ist century. 

Thomas didn't notice this though he was too busy snickering at his own intelligent remark and didn't look up until he heard insane cackling.

A/N ~ Short chapter!! Please review anyway though.


	4. Important

A/N ~ Okay I know I haven't been writing for a while but, for once I have a good excuse. I've had alot of trouble with my grades this year! What with being moved to the magnet program and all it's been really tough!! Luckily for me thats about over though!!! Seventeen more days till school lets out here in Georgia and this little Southern Bell is happy!!!

Anywaz the reason I posted this chapter is to announce that I' am not dead and tell what happened to me to me to all of you who care and most importantly to announce that I've decided to make this an interactive fic to all of you who might be interested!! Okay here are the rules!!

1) you can be either a an accomplice of the bunnies , a prisoner or a mercenary

2) no extremely perfect characters!! Please list their flaws!! 

3) characters cannot have organoids or extremely powerful zoids.

4) characters cannot be related to any zoids characters!!

5) If you are a mercenary and trying to help the pisoners you have to decide which prisoner your out to save. Adam or Aries (me) or if you want to help Jessie find us. (confusing I know but, it will come together I promise)

6) Register fast because I can only take the first 20 people and you have a deadline until May 10th (my daddy's B Day!!)

Character

Name

age 

Zoid if one

Type (bunny accomplice, prisoner ect....)

If mercenary who will you help?

Flaws

Gender

personality

past history

If a prisoner how were you caught and why do you think your there!!

A/n Okay if you have any questions or comments please email me at DramaQueen841@juno.com. I'am looking forward to hearing from you!!


End file.
